


Gifts

by writing_ramblings



Series: McReyes Winter Break 2018 [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Established Relationship, Gifts, M/M, gifts exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_ramblings/pseuds/writing_ramblings
Summary: A mission lasts until midnight of the 24th, and Jesse decides to give Gabriel a small gift before they go back to base. But Gabriel already had a gift of his own.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> day six - gifts

Reyes’ fingers typed away on his tablet, while his feet were propped on the table. His eyes burned, tempting him to sleep, but his watch was almost over. Then he could sleep for a few hours. Gabe placed his tablet on his lap, and passed a hand over his face, dragging it down to his chin before looking around the abandoned apartment they had settled in. A building left forgotten after the crisis in Ontario; no one ever thought about fixing it up, and the wild took over. Plants and animal took shelter in it, as well as Blackwatch.

This is the route to an underground meth lab they've been tracking for a month now. The shipment they received info on should be leaving any moment. Gabriel has six agents on the ground, in points he suspects the lab is hidden, while he tracks their moments and waits for the assault with McCree and a few other of his men and women. For now, he’s alone in the room, with the equipment and guns they need. His agents are asleep or at least resting in the cleanest apartment they could find in the same floor. Gabriel would be joining them in a bit, unless the next one to stand watch continues sleeping. He wouldn’t blame him, and wouldn’t mind staying up a few more hours. There’s always work to go over.

“Hey, catch!”

Gabe lifted his head too late to grab a neatly wrapped box before it fell on his lap, hitting the tablet. “Careful, McCree.”

“Merry Christmas,” Jesse said before leaning from the wall across from Gabe. It took a moment for Gabriel to process that it was already passed midnight, but it was just the 24th.

“Could've given me this tomorrow.”

Jesse shrugged in responds, “Couldn't wait. ‘Sides, have a better gift tomorrow. “

“You didn’t have to, Jesse,” Gabe said as he looked at the gift. It was so pretty to even open: red paper with a design in a darker red and a dark green ribbon. Not even a simple bow, it was like a little cotton ball made out of hoops, all perfectly shaped.

“Go on, open it!” Jesse pressed.

Gabriel sighed as he dragged his feet off the table and started opening it. The ripping of the paper almost broke his heart, watching how it crumbled to reveal a brown box. He lifted the lid of it and found a styling steel flask, with the letters G and R nicely written on it in gold.

“Turn it around,” Jesse suggested and Gabriel followed. There’s a sugar skull the size of his thumb also carved in gold at the bottom which made Gabriel laugh. “Got to make sure it really belonged to ya.”

“I love it, Jesse. Thanks,” Gabe looked at him with a fond smile as he placed the flask back into the box to keep it safe.

“Just a little something before the real presents come.” Jesse straightened up and walked towards his commander. His walk was smooth and precise. Confident, yet cautious, until he reached Gabriel and leaned down to kiss him tenderly. Gabriel quickly answered, and wrapped a hand behind the cowboy’s neck to pull him closer.

“I have something for you,” Gabriel said against the younger man’s mouth before standing up and kissing Jesse one more time. He walked to his bag on a corner of the room to place the gift inside, and pulled out a card. He looked at it, at Jesse's photo in it. “It’s not much--”

“I’m sure it is,” Jesse interrupted and Gabriel turned to him. He walked closer to the cowboy and handed him the ID. Jesse looked at the card, and examined it before looking at Reyes with an eyebrow raised. “A new keycard? “

Gabriel pursed his lips, “Sorta. I was gonna give it to you when we landed back at base. Tell you to take my bags to my room, thinking it was mine, and then you'd notice.”

“Wait,” Jesse said and scoffed. “This is like you giving me a key to your room?”

Gabe nodded and rubbed the back of his neck, “It’s already programmed to have access to it. Thought you’d like to spend Christmas Eve and morning together, and whatever day you want.”

Jesse shook his head as he laughed lightly before grabbing Gabriel's face with his hands and pulling him into a deep kiss. It was long and tender, leaving Gabriel breathless and lightheaded. It took away the worry of Jesse giving him the card back, saying what they’ve had for the past year isn’t serious, that Gabriel was only someone to pass time with. But no, just like he admitted to himself Jesse was more than a one-time thing a longtime ago.

He could go to sleep with Jesse close to his side, and wake up to him. They could spend breaks in his room together, have dinner in privacy, and roll over the sheets until they pleased. He could hold Jesse and not wonder if he’ll be there by morning and never return.

His tablet beeped and Rainer’s voice came through, “We have visual on the targets, sir. Tracker is on the vehicle so we’ll see where the deliver’s taking place. And Shannon caught the doors to the lab, we’ve marked the spot.”

Gabriel pulled away, but Jesse followed for a quick peck and a whine before they completely parted. “We’re on our way.”


End file.
